picsoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Juste un pauvre vieil homme pauvre...
20 reprenant un dessin de Carl Barks pour son histoire. | code inducks = W OS 386-02 | nb planches = 32 | scénaristes = Carl Barks | dessinateurs = Carl Barks | première publication = Mars 1952 Four Color Comics n 386 | première publication France = 1er trimestre 1976 Grands albums cartonnés Le Livre de Paris/Hachette n 4 }}Juste un pauvre vieil homme pauvre... est une histoire en bandes-dessinées de Carl Barks publiée en mars 1952. Elle met en scène Balthazar Picsou, Donald Duck, Riri, Fifi et Loulou Duck et les Rapetou. Elle se déroule à Donaldville. Histoire Prologue Dans son immense coffre contenant une fortune s'élevant à plusieurs archicentrifugilliards de dollars, Picsou fait une démonstration de «plongeon » dans l'argent, devant l’œil amusé de son neveu Donald Duck. Il y plonge «comme un dauphin », creuse des galeries «comme une taupe », et enfin lance des pièces en l'air pour qu'elles lui retombent dessus. Il est habitué à le faire et c'est sa récréation de la journée. Mais maintenant, il doit aller parler affaires avec son neveu, car celui-ci a besoin de ses conseils avisés. Il explique à Donald qu'il a atteint l'âge de réussir, comme son oncle, et de devenir riche. Selon lui, il n'y a rien de plus rassurant que d'avoir une fortune comme la sienne. Soudain, il se précipite sur son fusil et tire un coup en l'air, pour abattre une mite qui aurait pu faire. Picsou entend alors un clic qui signifie que le piège à rat qu'il a installé fonctionné. Ce rongeur aurait pu grignoter un milliard de billets verts ! Après ces incidents, Picsou continue de donner des conseils à son neveu, mais il est de nouveau interrompu par une toile d’araignée, qui pourrait faire court-circuiter le système d'alarme. Il l'élimine rapidement avec un produit, puis va se rassoir et conseille à son neveu de cesser de dépenser et de commencer à économiser. Mais il saute de nouveau sur son fusil pour tuer une autre mite. Après cette énième interruption, le vieil archimultimilliardaire continue de conseiller son neveu. Pour construire une fortune comme son oncle, Donald devra se passer des plaisirs futiles comme le cinéma et les vacances, mais il finira par connaître le vrai plaisir, comme le plongeon dans l'argent. Picsou s'apprêtait à donner un autre conseil à son neveu, mais il entend tout à coup des bruits de travaux et court à la fenêtre : quelqu'un a acheté le terrain mitoyen de son coffre, et ils construisent un immeuble. Donald ne comprend pas pourquoi Picsou s'inquiète. Celui-ci lui explique : selon lui, on pourrait creuser des trous dans les murs, à partir de cet immeuble, pour pomper son argent ! Donald descend pour voit à quoi ressemblent ces ouvriers. Il pense que ce sont d'honnêtes gars, qui essayent de gagner honnêtement leur vie, mais il retire tout de suite ce qu'il a dit : il s'agit des terribles Rapetou ! Un grand cambriolage Il semble en effet que la pire bande de gangsters de la région soit en train de préparer le plus grand vol de l'histoire. Les Rapetou mijotent déjà des plans malhonnêtes : ils veulent construire une cave dans leur immeuble pour entreposer l'argent de Picsou... Donald remonte vite infirmer Oncle Picsou du plan diabolique des bandits, en prenant soin de le prévenir qu'il va avoir la frayeur de sa vie. Les insectes et les rongeurs volent Picsou de l'intérieur et les Rapetou s'apprêtent à le faire de l'extérieur ! Celui-ci se précipite alors sur son fusil, avec l'intention de s'en servir contre les Rapetou, mais une grosse pelleteuse des gangsters écrase l'arme de Picsou. Le vieil avare est furieux contre les gangsters et les mites, qui continuent de voler dans la pièce, sans compter Donald qui en rajoute en parlant de la sécurité qu'apporte l'argent. Picsou critique le gouvernement qui devrait, selon lui, imprimer des billets. Il ordonne à Donald de vaporiser de vaporiser l'insecticide pendant qu'il s'occupe du piège à rats et ferme la fenêtre pour ne pas que les machines des Rapetou salissent son argent. Cinq minutes plus tard, Picsou a craqué... Donald appelle Riri, Fifi et Loulou, en leur demandant d'apporter un sandwich au vieil avare, qui n'a pas dû prendre le temps de manger depuis une semaine ! Le plan de Picsou Plus tard, Picsou a pris le temps de manger et se repose sur un sac d'argent. Ses petits neveux Riri, Fifi et Loulou aimeraient bien savoir pourquoi leur oncle aime tant son argent. Pour Picsou, toutes ces pièces et ces billets signifient quelque chose pour lui. Chaque pièce a une histoire, car Picsou les a gagnés sur les mers, dans les mines et pendant la guerre du bétail le long des frontières, pas seulement en faisant des affaires ! Il l'a gagné en étant plus dur que les très durs et plus malin que les petits futés, tout en restant honnête ! Par exemple, ce dollar d'argent, qu'il désigne aux neveux, il l'a gagné au Klondike, en 1898, quand il était chercheur d'or : il s'était gelé les doigts en ramassant des pépites dans le lits des rivières, et a amassé une fortune au lieu d'aller tout dépenser dans les cafés et les casinos. Quant à cet autre dollar, il l'a gagné en 1882, dans le Montana, dans sa concession de cuivre. Voilà pourquoi il aime tant son argent, car il l'a gagné en réfléchissant et en réagissant plus vite que les autres... Donald est de retour au coffre et annonce à Picsou que les Rapetou creusent très vite. Mais Picsou n'a plus peur de ces bandits et il se dit de taille à s'occuper d'eux. En observant les pelleteuses, Donald demande à son oncle s'il y a un moyen légal d'arrêter les Rapetou. La réponse est non, mais Picsou a un plan : il va déménager son argent dans une cachette sûre. Pour éviter que les Rapetou dévalisent Picsou en pleine rue, celui-ci va les tromper, comme il a trompé les brigands de Mongolie il y a des années. Il donne des missions à ses neveux : il demande aux enfants de suivre le camion des bandits qui emporte la terre, et à Donald il prépare une liste de courses. Le vieil avare sent la forme revenir, grâce à sa conversation avec les enfants. Un peu plus tard, Riri, Fifi et Loulou reviennent et informent leur oncle que les Rapetou vident la terre dans le vieux réservoir de la crique aux Cèdres. Picsou décide d'appeler le propriétaire pour acheter ce réservoir. Mais que mijote t-il donc ? Cette nuit-là, Picsou et ses neveux s'activent. Donald aide Picsou à creuser un trou dans le coffre, à l'aide d'une barre à mine, pendant que Riri, Fifi et Loulou s'apprêtent à introduire un toboggan et une trappe dans le coffre. Le lendemain matin, les Rapetou creusent toujours, mais le plan de Picsou est en place. Il l'explique alors à Donald : ce vieux renard d'oncle Picsou a remarqué que les camions des voleurs s'arrêtaient toujours avant de charger. Picsou et ses neveux ont construit la trappe à l'endroit où ils stationnent. Il lui suffit donc de tirer sur une corde pour remplir le camion d'argent. Les Rapetou n'y verront que du feu, puisqu'il le recouvriront de terre et le videront ensuite dans le réservoir ! Picsou pourra donc mettre son argent en sécurité. Bientôt, les bandits ont achevé de creuser la cave et de vider la terre. Ils s'apprêtent maintenant à construire l'immeuble. Après des jours de construction, le bâtiment a enfin atteint la hauteur du coffre et les Rapetou percent le mur de Picsou. Ils pensent qu'un flot d'argent va remplir la cave, mais ils s’aperçoivent que le coffre est vide... Le lac d'argent Pendant ce temps, au réservoir, Picsou et ses neveux sont occupés à sécuriser le vieux réservoir. Il enfouissent des mines dans le sol, installent des pièges dans les arbres et étendent des barbelés tout autour pour s'assurer que personne ne puisse approcher. Les neveux seront payés pour ça, bien évidemment, au tarif de 30 cents de l'heure. Il faudra bien plusieurs semaines avant que les Rapetou comprennent où est l'argent ! Picsou a installé une sorte de bateau sur le lac, équipé d'un filet, pour qu'il puisse sortir son argent de l'eau. Malheureusement, il n'ose pas le mettre à sécher, de peur que des gens le voient, et ne sait donc pas quoi en faire. De plus, il craint que ses billets pourrissent dans l'eau. Son plan n'était pas si malin, finalement... Il essaye alors de se souvenir de sa jeunesse, quand il était chercheur de trésors aux Caraïbes. Il avait retrouvé des papiers sous l'eau, qui n'avaient pas pourri... parce qu'elles étaient dans des bocaux en verre. Voilà, l'idée ! Il mettra ses billets dans des bocaux et enfouira le tout au fond du réservoir ! Picsou navigue donc maintenant sur un immense lac d'argent, avec une pellicule d'eau par dessus et un barrage pour la retenir. Et personne ne saura que son argent est là ! Les semaines passent, et le plan de Picsou s'est très bien déroulé. Le réservoir ressemble à un lac paisible. Le vieil archimultimilliardaire a enfin trouvé une cachette sûre pour son argent, mais il lui manque son bain quotidien dans son argent, et cela le rend triste... L'eau gênerait son style, s'il essayait de nager dans le lac. Il décide alors de former une petite île avec l'argent pour qu'il puisse se baigner dedans. En faisant ça, il prend un sacré risque, mais à quoi sert l'argent si on ne peut pas s'amuser avec ? En coulisses La véritable épopée de Picsou commence ici, avec une aventure inoubliable dans laquelle Barks confère au canard le plus riche du monde des passions et des faiblesses bien humaines. Un comic book historique Le numéro 386 de la série anthologique Four Color Comics peut véritablement être qualifié d'historique, et pas uniquement en raison de la superbe histoire qu'il contient, Juste un pauvre vieil homme pauvre... (Only a Poor Old Man). Cette bande-dessinée est un parfait exemple de la conscience qu'a Carl Barks d'attribuer aux animaux anthropomorphes de Walt Disney des personnalités complexes et des passions tout à fait humaines. A ce sujet, il a déclaré dans une interview demeuré célèbre : Faut t-il voir ici la raison pour laquelle, en France, il n'a jamais été le « canard le plus riche du monde » mais simplement « l'homme le plus riche du monde » ? Mais c'est avant tout pour une autre raison que ce comic book peut être considéré comme historique : c'est le premier à faire non pas de Donald mais de Picsou le centre d'intérêt d'une histoire se déroulant à Donaldville. Pour la première fois, le véritable héros d'une aventure en bandes-dessinées est le vieil archimultimilliardaire. Pour l'heure, cette aventure n'est qu'un ballon d'essai, suggéré aux éditeurs de Four Color, la Western Printing and Lithographing Co., par les réactions positives des lecteurs, qui font grimper la vente des comics books Disney chaque fois que le canard richissime y apparaît. En d'autres termes, il semble bien que le vieil avare aux guêtres et au chapeau haut de forme, déjà apparu à diverses occasions dans les aventures de Donald, s'attire la sympathie en dépit de ses réactions toujours excessives et d'une richesse aussi énervante qu'invraisemblable. Les lecteurs paraissent avoir l'intuition qu'une telle accumulation d'argent cache une vie bien remplie faite de rencontres singulières, d'épreuves surmontées et de voyages aux quatre coins du monde; autrement dit, la promesse de mille histoires qu'il faudrait être fou pour ne pas écouter. Barks obéit de bonne grâce à l'éditeur et, pendant qu'il se prépare à structurer le scénario de Juste un pauvre vieil homme pauvre..., il se rend compte que Picsou se trouve sur la rampe de lancement pour devenir le héros complet d'innombrables aventures. Pour cette raison, Barks arrondit les angles de sa personnalité : il en accentue les côtés sympathiques aux dépens des défauts parfois criants dont Picsou faisait montre lors de ses premières apparitions. Une nouvelle personnalité [[Fichier:Juste_un_pauvre_vieil_homme_pauvre_Jeunesse_de_Picsou.jpg|thumb|Dans Juste un pauvre vieil homme pauvre..., le lecteur entrevoit pour la première fois une bribe du passé de Picsou : l'époque où, âgé d'une trentaine d'années, il était chercheur d'or aux environs de Dawson, dans le Klondike.]] En ce début des années 1950, c'est un canard non exempt de faiblesses dont le grand auteur de bandes-dessinées s'apprête à brosser le portrait, histoire après histoire : un personnage avec quelques défaillances séniles et victime de ses petits caprices, une figure austère et autoritaire qui révèle de manière inattendue un cœur tendre caché sous une écorce bien dure. Comme toujours, avant de décider de lancer une série consacrée à un nouveau personnage, la maison d'édition le teste dans sa prestigieuse série anthologique Four Color Comics où se sont succédé non seulement les vedettes Disney, mais aussi d'autres héros sous licence tels que Dick Tracy, Bugs Bunny, Tom et Jerry ou Andy Panda. Les réactions sont plus que positives, mais la Western avance de manière extrêmement prudente. Ainsi, avant de se voir attribuer son propre comic book à périodicité régulière, Picsou a droit à deux autres aventures dans les pages de Four Color Comics : Retour au Klondike et Arnach McChicane. Le comic book quadrimestriel de Picsou, dont le titre américain, Uncle $crooge utilise le $ de dollar, commencera sa numérotation directement au numéro 4, les trois parutions précédentes étant considérées comme les premiers numéros. En dix sept-ans, on pourra y lire 71 histoires écrites et dessinées par Barks consacrées au héros éponyme. Dans le bain jusqu'au cou thumb|left|Dans la version originale, les pièces de monnaie ne sont pas en or mais en argent. La couleur jaune est une particularité des éditions européennes. Au début de Juste un pauvre vieil homme pauvre..., l'archimultimilliardaire est dessiné par Barks en train de se baigner avec délices dans l'océan de billets et de pièces de monnaie de son coffre titanesque. C'est une particularité que notre magnat avait déjà révélée aux lecteurs à quelques occasions, à commencer par Dettes à la diète (n 124 de janvier 1951), une histoire de Donald Duck qui ouvrait, comme c'était alors l'usage, le mensuel Walt Disney's Comics and Stories. Au volant d'un bulldozer avec lequel il déplaçait des montagnes de pièces dans sa « grange à argent » n 68 (simple détail qui sous-entendait la possession d'au moins 67 autres réserves de richesses aussi impressionnantes), il accueillait Donald qui ne tardait à ressortir écœuré par une démonstration sportive de plongeon « comme un dauphin » dans l'argent et d'enfouissement « comme une taupe ». Deux mois plus tard, Barks lui fait rejouer la scène dans Retour à l'envoyeur !, son histoire préférée parmi les récits courts qu'il a réalisés, publié aux États-Unis dans Walt Disney's Comics and Stories n 126 de mars 1951. Cette fois, l'argent de Picsou se trouve dans sa ferme et est entreposé dans un crib, une sorte de silo destiné à stocker le maïs et qui, dans ce cas, contient... du « blé » ! Exactement comme dans Juste un pauvre vieil homme pauvre..., il y plonge « comme un dauphin », y creuse des galeries « comme une taupe » et, nouveauté par rapport à la première occurrence, il lance l'argent en l'air afin qu'il lui retombe en pluie sur la tête. Les attitudes de Picsou en train de jouer et les expressions joyeuses de son visage lui confèrent une sensualité quasi enfantine qui adoucit l'agressivité de ses premières apparitions et rend le personnage plus positif et sympathique. A présent que son argent a une existence concrète et qu'il coule littéralement à flots, le vieux capitaliste semble avoir perdu le côté rapace qui le caractérisait dans Le sablier magique, où sa richesse n'apparaissait dans les images que sous la forme symbolique de ses biens matériels. Celle-ci n'est plus fruit de la cupidité d'un capitaliste sans scrupules, mais une accumulation d'objets qui évoquent sensations et souvenirs. Picsou devient ainsi un collectionneur de billets de banque et de pièces de monnaie, à la tête d'une collection cyclopéenne. Un fabuleux Four Color Le numéro 386 de la prestigieuse série anthologique Four Color Comics est le premier consacré à Picsou par son éditeur Dell/Western. Il doit donc être considéré comme le premier numéro de la future série régulière Uncle Scrooge. Ce numéro est entièrement écrit et dessiné par Barks, y compris la couverture, dont le thème, le lac d'argent, a été repris a de multiples reprises. Barks a même peint pas moins de huit tableaux sur ce sujet, intitulés Money Lake, entre 1971 et 1975. thumb|Les Rapetou voulaient imiter Picsou dans une séance de plongeon, mais le résultat est un peu différent... Juste un pauvre vieil homme pauvre... est aussi la première grande histoire où apparaissent les Rapetou (Beagle Boys) : Barks en montre au moins sept, avec des numéros matricules qui vont de 176-824 à 176-840. Ils étaient déjà apparus dans deux histoires courtes de dix pages, La terreur des Rapetou (Walt Disney's Comics and Stories n 134 de novembre 1951) et Un coffre trop fort ! (Walt Disney's Comics and Stories n 135 de décembre 1951), mais leur style de dessin était peu développé et ils étaient apparus uniquement dans quelques cases. La séquence durant laquelle Picsou dissimule ses dollars au fond d'un lac avant d'essayer d'empêcher les Rapetou de faire sauter le barrage a été réutilisée dans Argent liquide (Liquid Assets), un épisode de la série télévisée La Bande Picsou diffusé aux États-Unis le 26 mars 1989. Galerie d'images FC386.jpg|Couverture de Four Color Comics n 386 réalisée par Carl Barks. hr.CBLUS1.gif|Couverture de The Adventures of Uncle Scrooge McDuck in Color n 1 illustrant l'histoire. TP212.jpg|Couverture de Tio Patinhas n 212 illustrant l'histoire. DDNED1994-05.jpg|Couverture de Donald Duck n 1994-05 réalisée par Daan Jippes. hr.poisson.png|Illustration réutilisant un dessin de Carl Barks publiée dans The Adventures of Uncle Scrooge McDuck in Color n 1. USandDD1.jpg|Couverture du comic book géant de 1965 Uncle Scrooge and Donald Duck n 1, publié par Whitman sous le label Gold Key. Les Inédits de Don Rosa n°23.jpg|Illustration faisant partie de la série Les inédits de Don Rosa publiée dans Picsou Magazine n 338. Don-Rosa-Jeunesse-de-Picsou.jpg|Illustration de Don Rosa reprenant plusieurs cases de Juste un pauvre vieil homme pauvre..., publiée en France dans Picsou Magazine n 431. Dp 7114 sm.jpg|La première des huit peintures peintes par Carl Barks sur le thème du lac d'argent. Celle-ci s'intitule ''Money Lake'' et date de 1971. Dp 7409 sm.jpg|Réalisée en 1974, cette huile de Barks s'intitule Sport of Tycoons et représente Picsou faisant une démonstration de plongeon dans l'argent, devant ses neveux. Dp 7413 sm.jpg|Intitulée Nobody's Spending Fool et réalisée en 1974, cette peinture de Barks s'inspire d'une case de Juste un pauvre vieil homme pauvre..., où l'on voyait pour la première fois le jeune Picsou. Dp dam disaster sm.jpg|Une autre peinture de Barks sur le thème du lac d'argent, intitulée Dam Disaster at Money Lake et réalisée en 1986. Cette fois, elle représente la scène où le barrage qui retenait l'argent de Picsou s'effondre, dans un immense fracas de pièces et de bois. parution : mars 1952 |avant=''La Guerre des statues'' 100px |après=''Le pigeon voyageur'' 100px}} Catégorie:Histoire de Donald Duck Catégorie:Histoire de Balthazar Picsou Catégorie:Histoire de Carl Barks Catégorie:Histoire des Rapetou Catégorie:Histoire de Riri, Fifi et Loulou Duck